Buretus
Mountains define the make up of Buretus, dominating most of the country, with a bit of coastal plains in the west. The mountains house a good population of dwarves, gnomes, and orcs. Five cities while traditionally ruled by clans have recently seen a decline with clan power, though Gentlewater and Edgemountain are still predominantly populated by dwarves. The humans from Buretus are anywhere from 5’3” to 5’7” in height, and have large bright eyes, and typically sturdier in build. Ruled by an ailing ruler, king Aernar, this weak central government has most of the power actually relying with the guild High Mages of Abidantz. Some view the country as a magocracy. Very little royal presence is felt in the east and there is currently no royal presence on the island of Turilg. Sixty years ago King Dorlnar, Aernar’s grandfather, united Buretus after taking over the kingship from the dwarves. He waged war on Cusrach until he was injured pushing towards Emirued. His son spent his reign keeping the kingdom together in a succession crisis and the sequence of events is known as the Extreme’s Crisis. Abidantz The capital of Buretus, also called The Sky High City, is home to the Academia school of magic and is known for its copious amount of magic construct supported skyscrapers. King Aernar rules here in name but the real power in Abidantz lies with the High Mages of the separate guilds in the city. * Academia is one of the most renowned schools for magic in the Realms. Most graduates find their way into a guild in Abidantz. It’s competitor is The Sanctorum school of magic in Libors. Clan Cities Traditionally there were five dwarven cities in Buretus ruled by the Elder Clans; Gleamingaxe, known for they armor and weapon forging; Stonebeard, who makes the greatest stone structures of mortals; Glimmergold, goldsmiths of great renown; and Ironhorn, the kingly clan of old. Only two of these cities are ruled by the Chiefs of these clans. Darkstep is also an Elder Clan that are more reclusive and reside in smaller settlements in the mountains. * Dimdepths is a city slightly set into the mountains and the at head of the Silverspeck river. Originally a mine for quartz and gold this good sized city is partially underground. The Glimmergold clan traditionally ruled here but does not anymore. * Libors is small city on the coast and at the mouth of the … river. Known primarily for it’s magic school, The Sanctorum, and it’s status as a member of The Ruby House. Gleamingaxe used to rule here until a few generations ago. * Edgemountain is in the furthest reaches of the north-east of Buretus. It is on the edge of the mountains, lying on a small coastal plain. It is ruled by the Chief of the Ironhorn Clan. * Tidehigh is a small port city near the mouth of the Silverspeck, downriver from Dimdepths. Traditionally ruled by Clan Ironhorn. * Gentlewater is a town in the mountainous coast in the East of Buretus. It is the traditional homeland of the Stonebeard Clan. Turilg (One Ashy Mountain) is an island to the east of Buretus with frequent moderate volcanic activity. It’s primary port being Ashville * Ashville is located on the west coast of Turilg it exports volcanic stone and large fish game. Other Loactions * Vellanwal is a town in the south near the borders of Cusrach. A large Vellan monastery, The Abbey of Saint Galles, is located a little north-east of the town. Very closely associated to Serene Haven in Cusrach, just two days south-southeast of Vellanwal. * Rorviwal is a small canyon in the mountains home to Clan Ildeth. Category:Countries